In the night
by Loulyss
Summary: Hikaru révisait tranquillement au bureau de Haruhi. Quand d'un coup, à l'autre bout de la pièce son portable vibra. Il ne se leva pas, la paresse pouvait être très forte chez les Hitachin...Quand soudain, l'idée que ça pouvait être son frère, le fit bondir de sa chaise. Il se dépêcha d'un pas pressé d'allé rejoindre le précieux appareil .Kyoya. Non, finalement rien d'intéressant...


Alors... Voilí,voilóu...

Ma première,vrai histoire sur ce site. Premier one-shot. Première vrai publication tout court d'ailleurs... Mais bon... Je ne veux aucune indulgence... Critiqué le plus possible! Pour que je m'améliore un max...

Raiting-Bon,alors,j'ai longuement hésité entre T ou a pas un langage jolie jolie... On a aussi d'autre chose qui agrave la situation de ce one-shot (Le tout premier!＼(^o^)／! Yattttaaaaaa!) mais bon... Dire...déconseillé au moin de 18 ans... Vu mon âge...(non,non je ne dirais rien!) enfin... Bref.

Alors,évidemment,l'histoire est de moi.U.U (Loulysse,alias Lou-chan...)

La correction,et un peu,la mise en page,de Less-chan...(ma merveilleuse,magnifique,ma sœurette de Less-chan...(^_−)− )

Les persos,sont évidemment (comme si on ne le savait pas) à Bisco Hatori-sensei...(enfin,je crois.-.-")

Bon j'espère que ce non-senario va vous plaire,et vous allez voir,il y a des spécialité dans cette fic. Qui j'espère vont vous plaire...

Vous me direz si vous avez trouvé à la fin... ^.^

Alors il y a quelque faute d'orthographe et de frappe, et la version orriginal se trouve sur fanfiction,fr, mais pour je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive plus a l'atteindre donc... me voila ici,

Mais j'aimerais remercier de tout cœur **Satocriphe** qui avait commenté l'ancienne version, et a qui je n'ai jamais pu répondre, sans compter, que Oui! tu as trouver la particularité de cet O-S et j'ai plus que corrigé ici mon horriiiiible faute! ^^ Merci beaucoup! ( j'espère un jour que tu pourras lire ce commentaire... car quel monstrueuse auteur que je suis de ne pas répondre au review!)

In the night...

Kaoru soupira, jamais il n'aurait cru tomber aussi bas. Dans cette ruelle, en train d'embrasser on-ne-sait-qui, après avoir bu et fait le tour d'on-ne-sait-combien de cela à cause de qui?

Non, de personne, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa faiblesse.

Si son frère le voyait comme ça, que dirait-il? Il serrait sans doute dégoûté, déjà qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même. Son frère? Que faisait il d'ailleurs en ce moment?

Embrassait-il Haruhi? À cette pensée il redoubla d'un coup d'effort pour se coller à son compagnon et ajouter des frictions à leur é sembla exciter l'autre, dont il sentait la bosse que créait son anatomie se frotter à lui. Au moins! Il lui faisait de l'effet. Cette pensée lui arracha un micro-sourire.

"Ah... Putain, tu dois être trop bon à baiser, gamin..."

Grogna l'autre en lui déchirant quasiment son T-shirt pour le lui retirer,avant de s'approcher de sa jugulaire...

"Stop" parvint a articuler Kaoru emplit des brume de l'alcool "Pas de suçon".

L'autre grogna encore et ajouta avec un rictus amusé:

"Chui riche, 20 balles par suçon si tu veux gamin!"

Avant de s'attaquer à l'un des tétons de son vis-à-vis.

"Et moi Chui pas une pute. J'ai pas besoin de votre fric"

Cette phrase ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme qui lui mordît alors violemment l'oreille, avant de se remettre à descendre vers ses tétons, lui arrachant plusieurs petits cris.

Alors... C'était donc comme ça qu'il allait finir?

Baisé dans une ruelle, par un total inconnu? Pathétique... Mais bon, en ce moment il s'en fichait.

Il allait commencer à descendre le long de son pantalon pour amorcer une fellation, quand d'un coup, son partenaire d'une nuit lui fut brutalement retiré. Lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber en avant. Il allait s'étaler sur le sol, quand deux bras qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le retinrent.

"Hi...Hikaru?"

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son frère était sensé être chez Haruhi, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors que faisait-il là?

Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, la brume que créait l'alcool l'empêchait de réfléchir. Puis lentement il aperçut aussi Kyoya qui essayait de raisonner leur président qui fraquassait le crane de l'homme contre le sol -bien qu'il y mettait peu d'énergie , même aucune, l'encourageant presque à demi-mot- il entrevit aussi du coin de l'oeil Hani et Mori qui le regardait inquiets, puis son regard se posa sur Haruhi, avant de le déplacer d'un air ahuri vers son frère, et qu'il plonge ses prunelles dans celle de son double, pendant une minute au moins ils se regardèrent, seuls les cri de douleur créés par les coups de Tamaki leur parvenaient. Il avait beau de concentrer il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le sentiment qui se lisait dans les yeux de son frère: un mélange d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est que vous faites là?"

Parvint-il a articuler, décrochant du visage de son frère. Ce fut Kyoya qui lui répondit:

"Une de nos clientes t'a vu ,i peu près une demi-heure, en train de te faire acculer par plusieurs hommes dans un bar. Elle nous a appelés croyant que tu avais des problèmes, et comme nous ne pouvons pas laisser la réputation du club d'hote s'entacher, on a accourut."

Kaoru se rembrunît, c'était donc ça? Mais d'un coup la voix de son frère l'interpella.

"Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème!"

Hurla t-il presque.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kaoru! Pourquoi t'es ici! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?!"

Kaoru avait beau adorer son frè n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui expliquer,alors de la voix la plus dure et la plus ferme qu'il possédait il lui répondit:

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

Hikaru ne sembla pas comprendre. Il resta bloqué avant que la colère imprègne ses traits.

"Mais évidemment que ça me concerne! Tu es mon frère!"

"Car ça a de l'importance pour toi !?"

Lui répondit-il quasiment méprisant. Hikaru ne répondit pas pendant au moins une minute avant de reprendre d'une voix agressive.

"Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance!"

Kaoru ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Son frère se remit à crier, il l'entendait mais il ne comprenait absolument rien, les mots semblaient se perdre, sa tête lui faisait mal, et son frère le soutenait toujours.

Comment était-il arrivé là déjà? Il ne s'en rappelait plus. Seul un sentiment d'abandon lui vint à l'esprit, rapidement suivi d'une jalousie incomparable.

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir auparavant. Surtout envers son frère, il s'était alors rendu compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça envers lui.

Ce sentiment, quand Hikaru s'éloignait...

Quand il s'amusait avec d'autres personnes. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça. Quel était le nom de ce sentiment? Il soupira bruyamment mettant fin à la tirade de son frère, qui s'attendait sûrement à une réponse.

Quant à Kaoru, toutes ses questions le turlupinait, et ne lui donnait envie que d'une chose:Volka.

"J'ai besoin de boire"

Déclara t-il. Plus personne ne parla.

"Eh... ça te ressemble pas Kaoru" commença Tamaki.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Kao-kun" enchaîna Hani.

"On est tes amis, alors dit nous ce qui se passe pour qu'on puisse t'aider" essaya de le convaincre Haruhi.

"Il ne se passe absolument rien, j'ai juste besoin de boire..." quitte à être pathétique et humilié autant aller jusqu'au bout pensa Kaoru. Il allait se relever pour se rediriger vers le bar miteux d'à côté, quand d'un coup, et au grand étonnement de tous Hikaru le gifla. Le coup était partit,trop violent pour qu'on l'arrête, il avait volé, giflant brutalement la joue de Kaoru.

"Comment ça,il ne se passe absolument rien?!"

Hikaru lui attrapa brutalement le poignet et se mit à le tirer.

"On rentre à la maison, je ne te demanderait pas d'explications vu que ça ne me re-gar-de pas, mais je suis ton frère,et peu m'importe à quel point tu me déteste, je ne te laisserais pas sombrer! Jamais! Tu m'entends?! Jamais!"

Et après cette brutale tirade Hikaru se mit en marche tirant Kaoru derrière lui, lui broyant à moitié le poignet, mettant toute sa rage dans cette poigne; et tirant, ne faisant pas attention dans la rue, aux regards interrogateurs des passants qui s'étonnait de voir deux adolescents, dont un, torse nu, braguette ouverte et qui empestait l'alcool se faire tirer par un autre d'où une aura de rage contenu se dégageait, qui plus est, les deux absolument identiques.

Au final ils arrivèrent dans des rues plus résidentielle et moins fréquentée à cette heure tardive. C'est alors que Kaoru commença à parler

"Hikaru...pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Haruhi va se sentir seule...tu devais dormir chez elle ce soir, non?" L'autre lui répondit sans s'arrêter, toujours avec une rage contenue

"Et toi alors? Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser seul dans cet état!."

"Tu aurais pu. J'aurais su me débrouiller."

Cette fois-ci Hikaru s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement manquant de peu que Kaoru lui rentre dedans.

"Pour que tu te foute en l'air avec le premier con venu?!"

"Ça ne m'aurai pas dérangé!"

"Moi, si! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis?! Kaoru, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi! Et je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre te touche!"

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux avait-il bien entendu? Le rouge qui monta brutalement aux joues de son frère le lui prouva. Et au lieu de lui faire plaisir ça l'énerva encore plus.

"Et pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de toucher les autres et pas moi? Et depuis quand je t'appartiens? Tu aurais du me laisser comme ça! Tu aurais pu faire pleins de choses avec Haruhi ce soir!"

"Vraiment?! Et j'aurais fait quoi avec Haruhi ce soir, d'après toi!"

"Oh je ne sais pas, répondit ironiquement Kaoru, l'embrasser sur un canapé par exemple!"

"Jamais je ne l'aurais embrassée! Je ne l'aime pas!"

"C'est ça,c'est ça." Se moqua son frère,avant d'éclater de rire.

"Tu ne me crois pas? Très bien, je vais te montrer."

Hikaru s'avança donc d'un pas, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kaoru, le coupant court dans son rire. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures , il se décolla lentement avant de murmurer à son oreille.

"Je te l'ai dit, tu es le plus important pour moi."

Puis, il se remit face à lui, et planta son regard dans celui de son frère. L'étonnement qu'il y vit lui fit regretter son geste. Il allait s'excuser et lui dire de tout oublier quand d'un coup Kaoru lui sauta dessus l'embrassant férocement. Sans plus attendre il répondit au baiser, mordant déjà la lèvre de son vis-à-vis pour en quémander l'entrée,ce qui lui fut immédiatement accordé.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser, en tout cas, ils continuèrent jusqu'a qu'ils soient interrompus par le téléphone d'Hikaru où à l'autre bout, le King se demandait comment ils allaient. Il fut donc très étonné quand Hikaru et Kaoru sortirent l'une de leur blague habituelle en précisant que tout allait pour le mieux, avant d'exploser d'un rire franc et sincère et de lui raccrocher au nez.

Après un dernier regard complice, ils reprirent le chemin de leur villa. Bien décidé à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans leur propre lit.

Aucune parole ne fut échangé pendant le trajet, une fois arrivés, ils se firent accueillir par les domestiques étonnés de voir Kaoru torse nu.

Puis,ils montèrent les marches s'apprêtant à rejoindre leur chambre. Quand l'un des deux s'arrêta.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" interrogea l'autre.

"Dis, pour notre première fois...Tu ne trouve pas ça, disons ennuyant de le faire dans notre chambre?"

"Moui, tu as sans doute raison, ce serrai humiliant que pour leur première fois, les Hitachins brothers s'abaissent à la normalité du monde des simples d'esprits (pour ne pas cité le barron par exemple...)"

"Ou me proposes tu alors?" sourit-il amusé.

"Il nous faut un endroit excitant, dangereux, un endroit ou l'on pourrait nous surprendre."

"Mais si de simples domestiques nous surprennent, ce ne sera pas amusant."

"Un endroit où donc, des personnes plus importante pourraient nous voir..."

Un sourire carnassier se ré-échangea, ils avaient trouvés.

Et dans leurs cerveaux d'adolescents effrontés, rien ne leur paraissaient mieux : La chambre de leurs parents. Ils ne savaient absolument pas quand ces derniers pourraient y rentrer. Ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de leurs emplois du temps. Et qui plus est, quoi de mieux pour braver l'autorité parentale et montrer leur existence que de le faire dans leur chambre? Et en plus, soit dit en passant, de manière totalement incestueuse...

C'était risqué, s'ils étaient prit, ils serraient sans doute séparés et leurs parents les enverraient chacun à un bout du pays, mais c'était tellement tentant qu'aucun des deux n'hésita une seconde.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la grande porte du fond; l'entrouvrir. Personne. Le magnifique lit à baldaquin qui trônait au fond de la pièce était vide, et fait. Aucun bruit ne venait de l'intérieur, rien.

Alors sans plus attendre une seconde ils fermèrent la porte, et Kaoru, retira le haut de son frère, le poussa sur le lit, où là, un baiser passionné s'ensuivit, ils échangeaient les positions, roulaient dans les couvertures, si bien que quelqu'un de l'extérieur n'aurait pu dire si ils n'étaient qu'une ou au contraire deux entités différentes.

D'un coup l'un des rouquin, monta à califourchon sur sa moitié, mettant fin au baiser, il se pencha alors et murmura à l'autre.

"Laisse moi commencer le bal..."

"À vos ordres cher frère."

Tout doucement, celui au-dessus, commença à lécher lentement le cou de l'autre, lui arrachant des petits gémissements. Tout doucement, il descendit s'accrochant au passage à un téton qu'il suçota, avant de le mordiller d'un coup, le petit cri qui sortit de la bouche de son frère le fit frémir d'envie, il remonta alors capturer les lèvres de son soumis avant de jouer avec, et tout doucement, sa main droite trouva un autre chemin, et se positiona délicatement sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son frère et il commença à frotter, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus réguliers à l'autre.

"Ahaa... Ahaa! S'il te plaît... Ahaaa." Les caresses devenaient insupportables

"Ahaa...s'il te plaît...accélère."

"Et si je refuse?"

"... Ahaa..."

"Mais enfin, après tout ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire l'amour du mieux que je peux." Susurra le tortionnaire.

"Tu as intérêt..." se moqua l'autre ,qui eu pour réprimande d'avoir été si insolent, un petit coup plus puissant de la part de son partenaire.

"Aha!"

Le cri de trop, celui du dessus,trop impatient d'attendre encore passa finalement la main dans le boxer de l'autre, pour attraper violemment l'objet de ses désirs pour commencer un brutal vas-et-vient:

"Ahaa... Ah... Ah plus vite... Ah...Ah."

C'était tellement bien fait, que rapidement la jouissance arriva dans la main de son vis-à-vis.

"J'étais bon?"

"Merveilleusement doué... Mais... Dis moi, dit-il en observant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son frere, tu as été négligé...laisse moi t'aider à te soulager."

"-Oh...et comment?" sourit l'autre.

"Comme ça." dit le premier en intervertissant leur position.

Puis, à son tour il descendit le long du torse imberbe de son double, il arriva bien vite à destination. Sauf que au lieu de le prendre en main, il commença à lui retirer, et son pantalon, et son boxer avant de lentement approcher sa bouche de l'érection tendue de son partenaire, du bout de la langue il frôla cet objet typiquement masculin que possédait son frère. Lui arrachant à son tour quelques gémissements.

"Aha"

Avant de lentement le prendre en bouche, faisant vivre un enfer à son jumeau.

"Ahaa... Ahaa... Ahaa... AhAh... Oh putain."

Un long vas-et-vient commença, lent et irrégulier,rendant la chose des plus désagréable, jouant avec l'autre.

"Ahaa, s'il te plaît... ...tu es en train de... Ahaa... Te venger", parvint entre deux laps de plaisir à articuler le uke du moment "Sache que... C'est très mesquin... AaaHAHaA."

La cadence venait d'accélérer, le premier semblait satisfait de la remarque de son frère.

"Ahaa... je... Ahaa j'arrive." articulât-il avant de se déverser dans la bouche de son jumeau, qui avala la moitié de la semence et remonta pour échanger le reste dans un nouveau baiser torride.

Il passèrent à peu près deux minutes comme cela, à s'embrasser. Puis, un coup de hanche bien placé inversa encore les rôles.

"Laisse moi te faire l'amour."

"Quand tu veux."

Alors le dernier vêtement tomba.

"Écarte les jambes." réclama le premier, vite obéi par le deuxième.

Il se plaça entre les deux, avançant un doigt timide vers l'intimité encore inviolée de son partenaire.

"Nan, on en à pas besoin."

"Sans préparation, ça va faire mal..."

"Je m'en fout. Prends moi maintenant. Je te veux en moi..."

Alors, il se positiona à l'entrée et d'un coup bien placé, le pénétra.

"AhAA!, Merde... AhAHaa..."

"Je... T'avais... Prévenu... Ah! Putain, c'est si... Étroit..."

"Et... Ahaa... Toi... Tu es si... Énorme." laissa échapper entre deux crissements de douleur, celui du dessous, les larmes aux yeux.

"Laisse moi bouger... Je t'en prie, ça devient gnn... Insupportable"

"S'il te plaît... Att... Ahaa... Encore... Un peu... Ahaaa..."

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il ne tint plus et commença à bouger, arrachant des cris de douleur et des larmes à son double, pourtant, ce fût bien vite remplacé, par un long râle de plaisir, quand un endroit particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie humaine fut touché ,à partir de ce bruit, il se força à refaire plusieurs fois le même mouvement, pilonnant ce lieu si intime à l'homme. Les gémissements redoublèrent.

"Plus vite" Il s'exécuta.

"Plus fort" Il obéit ,et l'apogée fut bientôt atteinte, et dans un hurlement de plaisir, la fin arrivée, tout deux jouir se libérant avec pour chacun, un seul nom aux lèvres

"Kaoru"

"Hikaru"

Ils s'effondrèrent alors, tentant de reprendre leurs respirations. Puis celui du dessus se retira.

"C'était génial..."

"On recommence quand tu veux."

"Alors,maintenant! Mais cette foi, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus."

Ils échangèrent un sourire. La nuit allait être, ce soir, pleine de promesse.

Fin.

Alors? Vous avez trouvé la spécialité de ce one-shot...? Une critique? Un conseil? Un "j'adore"?

Review please? :P


End file.
